I Object!
by Skittles Pie
Summary: Syaoran's getting married! But it's against his will, to a mafia boss whom he thinks he'd be good friends with if he wasn't being forced to marry! Pairings are: FaiSyao, EagleRyuu, LantisHika, and KuroSaku! Review please! Not putting it as humor but it is
1. Eh! Syaoran's Getting Married?

**I love Tsubasa Resevoir Chronicles! Syaoran's my fave character, and FaiSyao is my fave pairing, KuroSyao after, then RyuuSyao, and I think I'm gonna like EagleSyao as well. I like crack-ish pairings, but I really do like these pairings, don't ask why. I'm weird that way. Anyways, this will probably be the first serious multi-chap FaiSyao story in the whole archive, so go me! I'll update Broken Smile soon, and just to let you know, Madara, Pein, and Itachi's New Pet is up for adoption, so someone please take it! The Sun Turns Black, King Edmund's Case: The Death of Lord Cane, and the Gintama sequel will be updated/coming soon!**

**Anyways, hope you like!**

**Without further adieu,**

**Read, Enjoy, and Review!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter One: Eh! Syaoran's Getting Married?<span>

**.**

Syaoran looks at Fai then looks back down with a tint of red on his cheeks, if Fai notices then he doesn't comment. Kurogane notices but "humphs", Sakura smiling obliviously.

"Buu~" Mokona squeals, attacking Syaoran's head. Syaoran startles, Kurogane only sticking out a hand to stop him from falling. "That was a surprise attack! One of Mokona's 108 secret techniques~"

"Thanks, Kurogane-san." Syaoran says gratefully. "You startled me, Mokona!" He then says to Mokona.

Mokona giggles, "I just had a feeling that you were feeling something between embarrassed and nervous, so I thought I should snap you out of it."

Sakura looks at him curiously, Fai looking at him with a cheery smile, Kurogane looking as if he didn't care, if the kid's got a problem he can't handle then he'll come to him or Fai.

"A–Ah, it's nothing." Syaoran says, rubbing the back of his head. Someone bumps into him, making him stumble. "Sorry! I wasn't looking where I was going." He says, bowing apologetically.

"You should be," The person growls, grabbing his arm. Syaoran winces and looks up, the person about Kurogane's age with brown-hair and cold black eyes.

"I said I was sorry, sir, I wasn't paying attention to where I'd been going. I apologize." He repeats, slightly gritting his teeth.

"I don't believe you; you're coming with me to learn some manners." The man says coldly.

"Hey!" Syaoran exclaims as the man tugs his arm roughly.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura says in worry.

"Oi, let go of the kid, or do you want to lose that arm?" Kurogane says, putting his hand on his sword. He knows that Syaoran can take care of himself, but he doesn't like harming people unless they're a blatant threat.

"I don't think you'll want to be taking our Syaoran-kun, we have things to do." Fai says with a deceiving smile on his face.

The man growls, yanking on Syaoran's arm. "I was hoping to do this without much suspicion."

"What?" Syaoran asks.

"Eagle-sama wants this boy; he _will_ be coming with me!" The man snaps, a car races down the street to where they are, stopping by the man and Syaoran and the door opening.

"Fai-san!" Syaoran exclaims, for some reason calling for Fai, as the man throws him in through the open door. The man himself gets in, the door barely closing before the car zooming away.

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura says, close to tears.

"Syaoran!" Mokona sniffles.

"Oi, stop crying, we'll find him, and kill the bastard who took him and ordered him to be taken." Kurogane growls.

"Hm… Mokona, can you sense any kind of unusual power?" Fai asks.

"Y–Yeah, it's sort of near, but it feels out of reach…" Mokona responds.

"Was that person your friend?" A voice asks, somehow familiar.

They turn around to see Ryuuoh, probably this world's Ryuuoh. He looks a little grim.

"Ryuuoh-san!" Sakura says in recognition.

"Do I know you?" He asks in confusion.

"Yes, we are Syaoran-kun's friend, he's our traveling companion. Do you know the man who took him?" Fai says, redirecting Ryuuoh's attention.

"That man was Fujima Ryuugamine, an underling of Eagle Vision; Eagle's a businessman but is really a mafia head." Ryuuoh explains.

"What does he want with the kid?" Kurogane asks.

Ryuuoh blushes a little, and mutters his reply so low it's inaudible.

Kurogane growls, "Speak up!" He says scowling.

"Heneedsabride!" Ryuuoh squeaks.

"Slower, please." Fai says patiently.

"He said, 'He needs a bride.'" Mokona clarifies.

"How did you understand him?" Sakura asks.

"That's one of Mokona's 108 secret techniques!" Mokona preens.

"Oi, did you even listen to the sentence?" Kurogane growls.

"He-needs-a– OH!" Sakura says, blushing.

"Why would Eagle-san need a bride, and one who's a boy?" Fai asks.

"Well, mafia heads need to be married before thirty… And Eagle-san doesn't really care about gender; he likes the person as long as they're bright and have a strong will." Ryuuoh explains.

"Hyuu~ you know so much, Ryuuoh-san!" Fai says cheerily.

Said teen looks away a little sadly, "…Yeah, I guess so." He says softly.

"Is there any way to find the kid?" Kurogane asks.

"He should be at his building, but you can't just storm in there!" Ryuuoh starts, then adding the last part as he sees Kurogane and Fai exchange looks.

"And why the hell shouldn't we?" Kurogane growls, glaring at Ryuuoh.

"Because, he's got a lot of people under him. And even if you get Syaoran-san back, Eagle won't let him go that easily. You need a plan, and Syaoran-san looked like he'd be able to handle himself." Ryuuoh says firmly.

Fai sighs, looking at Kurogane who looks like he's itching to ignore Ryuuoh's advice.

"I–I think we should do what Ryuuoh-san says." Sakura says softly, Mokona in her arms.

Kurogane's eyes flash but he grunts his assent, Fai smiles, having suspected Kurogane's soft spot for Sakura a while ago, he knows it's mutual.

"Do you have a place to stay? Or would you like to come to my place?" Ryuuoh asks.

"We've actually been looking for a place to stay, so if you'd be willing to find us a place to stay, it'd be kind." Fai replies.

"It's no problem, you can stay for as long as you like." Ryuuoh says, turning around. "Come on, it's just a little ways away from here."

**OoO**-_I OBJECT!_-**OoO**

Everything had passed by like a blur for Syaoran: abducted by a strange man, thrown into a car, a collar put on his neck, the man who'd abducted him told him that if he ran then he'd be shocked unconscious, then dragged out of the car inside of a very tall and elegant-looking building when reaching their destination, given to a tall black-haired man who looked at him with only a hint of pity, lead up a clear glass elevator, and then finally lead to a room where a man with white-hair was waiting for him.

"Ah, you are Syaoran-kun, are you not?" The man asks, a smile on his lips but a calculating look in his beautiful brown eyes.

Syaoran knows somehow that the man won't harm him, but he still keeps his guard up.

"Yes, but who are you?" He asks.

The man smiles again, "Eagle Vision, a businessman, but I lead a certain underground organization." He says.

"Is there a reason why you've taken me from my friends?" Syaoran asks.

"Straight to the point," The man says with a small sigh, "I would've hoped for a bit of small talk, but it's understandable that you'd want to know your situation." He looks at the black-haired man, who only looks back at him blankly. "I need a bride."

Syaoran blinks, then stares at Eagle as if he'd grown two heads.

"Me, marry, you?" Syaoran says blankly, making motions to further emphasize his point.

Eagle laughs, an extremely charming sound, making Syaoran blush. "Yes, you marry me. I must say, you are adorable when confused."

Syaoran's face was so red you'd think he was a tomato.

"You're not exactly against the fact that you'd be marrying a man so much as marrying itself," The black-haired man comments, his voice low and gorgeous without trying.

"Hm, Lantis has a point… Do you like anyone who's a boy?" Eagle says, looking at Syaoran with curious eyes.

Syaoran's blush grows a shade of red that surpasses that of even a lobster.

"I, um, yeah." Syaoran replies, not knowing why he does so. But then his eyes turn a little sad. "But I don't think he'll ever like me back…"

Eagle's eyes soften, Lantis standing stoically at his side, his eyes also softening.

"Syaoran-kun, though my methods of inviting you to come meet me were a bit… unorthodox, I still chose you to become my wife because you're bright, and I can sense a strong will to live. If the man you like doesn't passes you up, then he'd be a fool to." Eagle says, completely serious.

Syaoran blushes slightly, but he smiles. "Thank you, Eagle-san." Then he frowns a little, "Eagle-san, why do you need a bride?"

"In my other business I'm required to have a bride before thirty, though it doesn't matter if it's boy or girl. I'm sorry that you have no choice in this matter, but it might've been my fault for that…" Eagle says, looking a little regretful.

"What do you mean?" Syaoran asks.

"Ryuugamine-kun went to the trouble of asking Yuuko-san who'd be the best match for me, he gave up his ability to laugh as the price." Eagle says, a mixture of guilt and sadness on his face. "Yuuko-san told him that the there were three matches for me and my business… One of them was out of the question," He says this with a small glance at Lantis, "The other I've known for awhile, but I wouldn't have been able to let him get too involved with me…" He looks pained. "And you were the third, Yuuko-san told me that you traveled dimensions, but that was it. And I chose you… I know it's a bit selfish of me, you probably have a life, and I'm taking you from it. I apologize in advance, but I cannot let you go." Eagle says.

Syaoran understands, but he can't help the surge of anger bubbling in his stomach.

He sighs, "Eagle-san, I understand, but you must know that I still feel upset about this." He tells him.

Eagle nods, "I do understand. The wedding is in a week, it was being prepared for for a while, so all that will need to be done is your dress fitting."

The words make it seem a little more realistic, Syaoran realizes. He doesn't know how he'll feel when seeing the altar… Wait! No, his friends will come and rescue him before that can happen. He just needs to believe in them.

"Lantis will take you to your room, dinner will be done soon so we can eat in a little while. Tomorrow we can get you fitted for your dress and try to get to know each other better, we are going to be spending a while together, though it may not be as long as I think…" He says, the last part whispered so Syaoran can't hear.

Syaoran realizes that Eagle says "dress" instead of "suit".

"Eh? 'Dress', what do you mean?" He asks, looking a little weary of the answer.

Eagle smiles, making Syaoran feel a little relieved for having distracted Eagle from his sorrowful thoughts, he's confused as to why he feels relieved but ignores it when Eagle speaks.

"Syaoran-kun, you are the _bride_, as such you must wear a dress." He replies.

Syaoran nearly face-plants, "B–But I'm a boy!" He protests.

Eagle laughs, "That doesn't matter."

"Eagle, let him go to his room now." Lantis says, _He's tired and should rest for a little while because of the day's events_, goes unsaid, but Eagle knows.

"Okay, take good care of him." Eagle tells him, slightly teasing him.

Lantis looks at him with slight annoyance but nods, opening the door for Syaoran to leave through first.

Lantis walks after him and closes the door, Eagle then walks over to the window, which has a wonderful view of the city. A hacking cough rips through his throat, causing him to shudder and put a hand on the window for support. He withdraws his hand from his mouth, feeling a sickeningly familiar warm liquid on it.

"My time is measured by an hourglass, one where the grains of sand left in the glass are quickly running out." He murmurs, eyes fixated on the blood on his hand. He then closes his eyes, whispering a name.

"_Ryuuoh_…"

* * *

><p><strong>Yup, this story is EagleRyuu! And yes, it is also LantisHika and KuroSaku! Unconventional pairings (except for LantisHika) I know, but I find them cute!<strong>

**Hope you liked!**

**Review, review, review!**


	2. Realization

**Hey, guys, here's the next chapter of I Object! I hope you like~ Thank you for your reviews Tonight-san and Justice333-san!**

**_Tonight's the Night:_**

_Thank you for that compliment ^.^_

_1. I added a narrative but kept third-person povs in there ;) I hoped I fixed the narrarating problem though -_-'_

_2. Thanks, I try._

_3. Again, I hope I fixed that problem in this chapter_

_4. Arigatou, I do try to have humor in my writing :)_

_5. I apologize for the rushed beginning, but this started out as a spur of the moment story -_-' I wanted to write something and publish a chapter so this way I wouldn't put off the idea. I spent more time, doing this chapter little by little, so I would be able to make it seem not as rushed either._

**_Justice333:_**

_Thanks, I hope you've never seen this idea before either lol. I also want to know how this ends ;)_

**You'll have to wait another chapter for the dress-fitting~ Hope you like :)**

* * *

><p><span>I Object!<span>

Chapter Two: Realization

_**Syaoran's P.O.V:**_

"Ano, Lantis-san… If it wouldn't be prying, why is someone like Eagle-san in the mafia?" I ask Lantis-san as he leads me somewhere, possibly my room. You might be wondering why I'm not running away. One, for some reason I trust Eagle-san and Lantis-san, even though I've technically been kidnapped by Eagle-san. Two, if what Ryuugamine-san said about the collar on my neck is true? Will I really be shocked to unconsciousness if I go out of bounds? I really don't want to find out…

Lantis-san doesn't look back, but I sense he's become a little downcast. As if the question is something he himself has wondered for a long time "That question is prying," He then says. "But even I don't know why, and I've known him since our school years…" He finishes, I don't know why, but I'm glad he did.

I look back at him, understanding, there are just some things that people do that can't be explained. I choose not to say anything because there isn't a need to. Lantis-san stops in front of a giant pair of blue-bleached wood doors and pushes them open, revealing a decadently simple and elegant room, my jaw drops.

"W–Whose room is that?" I ask.

Lantis-san makes a hint of a smile, "Yours."

I feel my face turn into something somewhat like a chipmunk face (at least, that's how Fai-san had described it), making Lantis-san chuckle, I have a feeling that only a few people have accomplished to do this before. But it makes me feel enchanted by it, it's a handsomely charming laugh, I just _know_ that not many people have heard it, I feel honored. Hm, I wonder why I feel this way around them…

"I, uh, Lantis-san…" Gah! This is the first time I've wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to, well the first time with someone other than Fai-san (originally Sakura-hime, but not anymore…). Let me guess, you're wondering why I said Fai-san, right? Well, I sort of, maybe, really, lo– like Fai-san… There, you can laugh at me now. Just please don't tell Fai-san…

I look up and see Lantis-san looking at me curiously; I flush, for some unknown reason. I feel something in my mind sharpen, I don't usually react this way, I've got to get to the bottom of all of this shyness and blushing. I mean, I don't act like this all the time do I? Wah, what happens if I really do act like this all the time?

"Well, you should get some sleep. Please don't try to escape, I don't know if Ryuugamine told you or not, but you'll get shocked to unconsciousness if you leave this building without either Eagle or I." Lantis-san says, breaking me out of my thoughts. I almost get embarrassed again, but I focus on the more important matter at hand. I guess I really shouldn't try to escape and wait for the others, or maybe I can convince Eagle-san to change his mind.

"Thank you, Lantis-san." I murmur, getting back my sanity, before going into the room, he closes the room, leaving me alone in the giant room.

I walk over to the bed and sit down on it, surprised at the green covers (they remind me of the color of Sakura-hime's eyes), they feel like silk, but there's also a quality to it that makes it slightly fibrous, almost like velvet. I run a hand over it, almost shivering at how pleasurable it feels against my skin, almost like that ticklish feeling you get whenever you rub something soft and slightly furry… I hesitate for a second before lying down, feeling a cross between wanting to stay awake and think for awhile or just sleeping my worries away. But it seems that I'm too tired to even think about staying awake as I feel the almost pleasurable call of sleep take over…

_**Third Person's P.O.V**_

"So, Ryuuoh-san, may I ask why you're letting us stay at your humble home?" Fai asks as they sit down in the living room, Ryuuoh serving everyone tea.

"It's my fault your friend was taken, it's the least I can do by letting you stay here." He replies, sitting down himself, his face guilty.

"Why do you believe that?" Sakura asks gently.

"I… I wasn't able to show a certain someone that I'm strong enough." He says, looking like he's pained now. "If I could've… Maybe he wouldn't have– I'm sorry, I don't think that I'm ready to talk about this yet. Just give me a little longer," He sighs, getting up. "Please feel free to go anywhere you want in the house, if you need to get out, you may. And for sleeping arrangements, you can have any room you like, except for the last door down to left on the top floor." He tells them, tone turning steely at the last words. "If you come up with a plan to rescue Syaoran-san, just knock on my door." He then adds before leaving. He isn't stopped and is glad he hadn't been, he goes up the stair and is about to enter his room when he changes his mind, going to the last room down the hall instead. He hesitates for a second then opens the door and before closing the door behind him as he enters he says,

"_Baka Eagle…_"

_**Back in the Living Room…**_

"Do you think Ryuuoh-san is okay?" Sakura asks.

"He was really sad and he felt really lonely, but he also was angry, at himself and probably someone else." Mokona replies.

"Don't go barging into other people's lives; you'll hurt them if you don't know how to ask them something without tracking mud all over their hearts." Kurogane says, unusually sage-like.

Sakura shakes her head, "I didn't mean it like that, I was just concerned." She says, a little uncharacteristically. She surprises herself and blushes a little, looking away from Kurogane.

"…Right." He replies.

Fai's looking into space, his face neutral, but internally he's worried. _I wonder if Syaoran-kun is alright… If what Ryuuoh-san is true, then he won't be hurt. He must be waiting for us_, He realizes, not sure how he had been able to realize this. _Hm, I wonder… How do I really feel about Syaoran-kun? Like he's a little brother, like a son since I'm "Fai-mommy", or maybe even…_ Fai is no idiot, he knows when he's starting to fall, and he can tell he's going to fall hard. _Idiot, you can't fall in love. There are so many reasons not to: he's only fourteen, you're at least five times that age. He loves Sakura-chan, not you. _Then his thoughts take a deeper, darker turn. _Fai isn't falling for him, __**Yuui**__, an erased name, is, and that is __**unacceptable**__. Remember what happened the last time you loved someone? You promised yourself you wouldn't get too close to anyone now._ He thinks. Then he surprises himself when he thinks of the opposite, _You've seen how Kuro-puu looks at Sakura-chan nowadays, and she's starting to return those looks. Syaoran doesn't look at her like he used to either… Think of his face, the amber-brown eyes and the chocolate-hair, think of how he gets when he comes within a five-mile radius of something historical or books. Remember how he'd risk his life knowing he'd come back alive because he still has something to do, think of how peaceful and undone he looks when he sleeps, think of how when he smiles his eyes close or lid and his lips curve in such a way it makes your heart stop, think of when he cries how you want to hold him and wipe away those tears that makes him look so vulnerable, think of how when he laughs it makes your heart swell, think of how when he touches you, a bump of the shoulder, a slight tug on your sleeve, an unintentional of brush of hands, how it makes your stomach flutter, think of how you __**love**__ him._ He blinks, a hand reaching towards his mouth as he realizes the last words. _I've done it now_, He thinks bitterly, but he can't help but add a sweet to the end of that bitter, _I've fallen in love._

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked, make sure to review and I'll update :)<strong>


	3. Author's Note

**Hello meena-san! I just put up this author's note to notify you that I've put up a sketch page on deviantART, on it is Syaoran in three different poses and two extra things I drew just for dramatic ;) Go check it out, when the next chapter is updated I will put up the final piece, Syaoran in one of the three poses or something else entirely :) I'm so evil MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Anyways, I also put up a poll, you can vote on which pose you think I did for the final pic :) Here's the link for the picture:**

**http : / / serena- loves- angst. deviantart. com/ #/ d4rhsvu**

**Have an AWESOMESAUCE day!**

**Serena-loves-Angst**


	4. No Peeking at the Cute Syaoran Getting F

**Hey guys, I _finally_ updated SOMETHING, I know right? We're all shocked lol XD Well, I've enjoyed writing this fic _very_ much, it's fun :) Thanks for the review _Tonight's the Night_-chan (I told you I'd be calling you that from now on :D) I hope you all enjoy!**

**_Tonight's the Night:_**

_1. Alright, I've fixed this, ALL chaps are going to be in only THIRD PERSON P.O.V.'s from now on :)_

_2. Aw, thanks, I like to believe I have a little **gintama** inside of me *snickers* Kudos to those who know what I'm talking about ;)_

_3. I have no fear of this, thanks to a writer on FictionPress who I LOVE! Her name's The Reading Writing Kiss, go check out her fics, they've got some really good ideas in them ;)_

_4. I'm soooooo sorry! T^T I've tried to make it seem like a proper romance, but no matter how many slash fics I read, I just can't seem to put the love into my stories, GOMENASAIIIIIII!_

_5. Ano... you see... I can't explain it, but I know it's weird. Basically, I wanted them to come up with a plan of some sorts first (I know, since when do they **plan**?), and Ryuuoh and Eagle have history in this fic, history that you're going to be seeing soon enough. So pleaseeeeeee be patient, everything will make sense soon!_

**Now that the review replies are done, onto the fic! Hope everyone likes!**

* * *

><p><span>I Object!<span>

Chapter Three: No Peeking at the Cute Syaoran Getting Fitted!

_**Syaoran's P.O.V (Third Person!):**_

Syaoran had dined with Eagle the night before and his suspicions had been confirmed, Eagle was a nice person, he's just using methods that speak otherwise. Now, Syaoran is still trying to figure out why he's been getting all flustered and noticing the most embarrassing things around Eagle and Lantis, but so far, he's drawing nothing. Every time he gets close to something, his mind blanks out and he forgets what he'd just been thinking about the few seconds before. _Magic, or some kind of highly-advanced drug, it could even be hypnosis for all I know!_ He'd thought at one point. He'd resolved to get to the bottom of it, but how was he supposed to do that when he didn't know how to investigate?

"OW! Umi-san, watch where you stick that needle, _please_." He chides to the blue-haired girl who's working on his dress.

That's right, _dress_.

The whole point of him talking in past tense, remember? This is a present-tense story, _duh_.

Anyways, first thing in the morning, after Syaoran had taken a shower (squeakily but politely declining Eagle's mischievous one to take one with _him_) and eaten breakfast, was be taken to a private bridal shop that one of Eagle's friends co-owned. And now, the three owners, and the only workers, have all their attention on him. And he has his thoughts on anything _but_ the dress-fitting.

"_Aaa_, sorry about that." Umi giggles.

"Don't worry, you're not bleeding or anything, the dress would be stained then." Hikari assures him.

Syaoran sweatdrops, "It's nice to know that the dress is more important than me being injured." He says. He yelps when Umi "accidentally" sticks him with the needle.

"Umi-san, why don't I take over now?" Fuu says gently, making Syaoran cry anime-tears of relief. Umi shrugs and hands the needle and thread over to Fuu, who starts working on the dress now. "How is the dress, Syaoran-san? Is it to your liking?" She asks.

"I don't really want to get married in the first place, let alone be the _wife_." Syaoran sighs, making the three girls get a sort of sad air to them. "But even so, this dress is pretty beautiful. It's the sort of dress that I can imagine a girl getting married in." He says, trying to bring their spirits up. And it works. He's also right about the beauty of the dress. The top of the dress, the bodice, is made out of a tough, almost cardboard-like material, with silver designing running all over it, and the sleeves are basically pink velvet armbands attached to the sides of his dress, pink gloves running down his arms to his hands, that are holding a bouquet of multi-colored flowers of all different types. The dress doesn't have a train, but its hemline is only long enough to hide his feet. He has a pink bow wrapping around his middle as well, matching the armbands. His hair is hidden by a soft, sweet pale-pink veil that has a pink crown, a pearl of some sorts in the middle of it. To his utter regret, he'd let Umi convince him to let her put on makeup, to see how he would actually look on his wedding day.

"Eagle wants to know if you're done yet, he has a meeting–" Lantis walks in, stopping when he sees Syaoran, making the boy blush a bright shade that basically glows off of his face and through the makeup. Lantis bows, "I'm sorry, I didn't know you were working with someone else. I'll come back later." He says, turning and about to leave.

Syaoran looks mortified that Lantis had thought he was a different person, Umi is choking, holding back her laughter, and even Fuu is having a hard time trying not to laugh. Hikari takes off her shoe, throwing it at the back of Lantis's head.

"It's Syaoran! Can't you see properly?" She says, puffing out her cheeks cutely. Lantis turns around, looking at Syaoran once more.

He bows again, "I apologize, Syaoran-san." He says. Then he walks over to Hikari, putting her shoe back on her foot like Prince Charming to Cinderella. Hikari blushes and starts her rant while Lantis looks like he has a hint of a smile on his lips as he listens.

"Are those two…?" Syaoran asks.

Umi and Fuu nod, "They are. They don't have the money to marry, and Hikari's still too young to marry him. Eagle-san's offered to take care of their marriage for them, make it the best underground marriage of the century, but they want to wait until Hikari's of marriageable age and they want to earn their own money for the marriage." Umi explains.

Syaoran can't help but to smile at this, a novel-worthy love story right in front of his eyes: a man in the mafia and a girl just barely out of high-school, both loving the other but not being able to marry because they want to earn it, legally and financially. He saddens when he realizes that he and Fai can never have that kind of a story, _Who would read a novel like that anyway?_ He thinks to himself. He bites his lip, hair shading his eyes. _I just want to be back… Back with everyone, especially Fai-san. Even if he won't accept me for loving him… All I want is to be with him…_ He thinks, eyes stinging, he wills away the tears though, he can't cry. Not here, not now.

Umi and Fuu notice this and they both look at the other sadly. "Lantis-san, we're done for the day. The dress has been fitted perfectly; you can take Syaoran-san home when we're done getting him out of it." Fuu says softly.

Hikari stops talking, a hard thing to get her to do, and Lantis nods. Hikari leads Lantis out, Syaoran catching a glimpse of Hikari hugging the man and leaning up to kiss him when the curtains that are used as a "door" close.

_Fai-san…_

_**Fai's P.O.V (Third Person!)**_

"So, does everyone understand the plan?" Ryuuoh asks once more.

"Hai." Are the replies.

_Fai-san…_

Fai's head tilts up a little, a confused expression on his face.

"Fai-san? Is something wrong? Is there something you don't get?" Ryuuoh's voice brings him back to Earth (technically, the name of the world they're on is Pri Svete).

"Hmm? It's nothing, Ryuuoh-kun, I understand everything." He replies with a forced smile. _I could've sworn I'd heard Syaoran-kun's voice…_ He gets determined though, _Even so, I __**will**__ find you. Even if you'll probably hate me once you find out that I… love you. But if it means I'll be with you… I'll even let go of "Fai" for you…_***** He thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, guys, hope you liked!<strong>

*** Alright, now, I'll explain the "letting go of 'Fai'" part. By this I mean that he'll let go of his persona, his _name_ of Fai, not _Fai_ himself. To those of you who haven't caught up to the manga that far, shame on you, you shouldn't be reading this then! But it's okay, you can still read even if you don't understand. I need all the readers I can get T.T**

**Anyways, hope you all have a good day!**

**Here's the link for the pic, remember to take out the spaces!:**

http: / / serena- loves- angst. deviantart. com/ # / d4uwr9d


End file.
